If You're Gone
by tvfanat1c
Summary: “Yes, that is what I’m saying. I’m leaving Las Vegas.” (DM) Please read and review! New Chapter Posted Feb. 2!
1. One

Mary watched the rich cabernet fill the tall wine glass in front of her. She let her mind wander as the liquid swirled out from the bottle Larry was holding. When he had finished pouring her drink, she thanked him graciously.

Danny stood, and reached for his drink holding it out to Mary. Larry followed suit. Mary watched both men amusedly. She loved the McCoys, she owed them everything. They were her saving grace. "A toast to Mary, it's been a long while since you've been to one of these things, and we're glad you decided to grace us with your company this evening," Danny said, making a show of bowing regally.

"Thank you," she replied, a pink blush tinting the apple of her cheeks. Danny and Larry settled into their seats at the small round table that overflowed with delicious Italian food. "This is nice," she observed, taking the salad bowl from Larry, scooping some onto her plate and then Danny's.

"Yeah, it is." Danny agreed, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. He caught her hand on the table, covered it with his own, rubbing the back of it with his thumb. Mary looked up startled, and found herself staring into his deep eyes. She allowed herself to get lost for a few moments, and then she tore her eyes away and returned her attention to Larry, who was oblivious to their exchange.

Mary slipped her hand out from under Danny's as discretely as she could, bringing it back down to her lap. Her skin still tingled from his touch and she tried to pretend that he didn't have that effect on her anymore. She had decided that it would be best if they just stayed friends, because it was all they were destined for. Sure, she loved him, that was a given. She loved him with all of her being that sometimes, she thought her chest might explode. And she was sure that he loved her too, but the timing was never right. It was why in all their history, with all of the opportunity, he had only come to her in times of uncertainty leaving for the Marines, and it was why she had to return his ring.

Mary tried her best to follow the dinner conversation, but she kept losing herself in her thoughts. This was going to be harder than she thought. How could she tell them this news? It was huge. Major. Colossal even.

Danny had noticed that Mary was being distant. All through dinner, she was quiet and hesitant, not her usual charming self. Something was on her mind. However, he knew better than to pry because Mary always came to him on her own time, when she was ready. Still, there was an unusual feeling that he couldn't shake.

When Larry got up to clear their plates and get dessert, Danny couldn't help but lean over. He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, his fingers massaging the smooth skin absentmindedly. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked concerned, "You've seemed..." he paused to search for the right word, "preoccupied tonight; like you're here but your mind is somewhere else altogether."

"Um, uh…yes, I'm fine," Mary stammered, and before Danny could press further his father had returned with three slices of strawberry cheesecake. "Mary, honey, you've been particularly quiet tonight. How are you these days? Any new developments in work…or outside of work?" he looked at his son's reaction as he asked the latter.

"I've been great…really great actually," Mary emphasized, smiling genuinely. She set down her fork and fidgeted slightly in her chair. She brushed an errant strand of hair from her face, and coughed nervously, "I actually have some news," Larry sipped his coffee, and watched Mary, waiting for her to elaborate. Danny stiffened in his chair anticipating news of a new guy.

"I got a job as a PR executive," she said. "It's a big step up from booking talent, but the pay is great and it'll give me a chance to try something new."

Danny relaxed visibly, his easy smile gracing his features again. "That's wonderful, Mary!" he exclaimed excited. "I didn't know that a job opened up in that department. Did Ed give you a heads up?" He asked curiously. He watched Mary's eyes falter slightly.

"Danny…" she sighed, and the manner in which she said his name worried him all over again. His brow furrowed and his eyes studied her intensely. "Danny, the job isn't at the Montecito."

"Well, uh, where is it exactly?" he asked, running a hand through his hair. "Is it on the strip?" Larry could see how Mary was being affected by Danny's questions; he could tell that what she had to say was very hard for her. He reached for Mary's hand on the table, giving it a light, reassuring squeeze.

"I'm letting you both know first because I knew you would be the hardest. I just didn't think it would be this hard." Mary's eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Mary brought her hand to Danny's cheek; he leaned into her touch, and then covered her hand with his own. His eyes encouraged her to continue.

"The job is at an exclusive new hotel and spa…in Colorado. They plan to open in 6 months and I start in a few weeks," Mary said slowly, both her hands cupping Danny's face. Larry remained silent and felt for his son. Mary was the only other woman that Danny had let into his heart besides his mother. Losing her, would be like losing his mom all over again.

"So, what does this mean? What are you trying to tell us? You're leaving?" he asked, his voice rising and filled with a sort of choked panic. Now, Danny's dark brown eyes were glassy with tears of their own.

"Yeah," she said, wiping tears that had fallen from her eyes. "Yes, that is what I'm saying. I'm leaving Las Vegas."


	2. Two

The neon lights and glitz of the Las Vegas strip twinkled below them. After dinner, Mary and Danny had gone out for a drive and ended up at this spot overlooking the strip. Mary didn't know how long they had been sitting there together in silence, but she didn't want to break the reverie. She glanced at Danny, who had his head back against the driver's seat and was looking up at the sky. "Say something," Mary softly pleaded; she placed a warm hand on Danny's thigh. "Please say something,"

Danny placed his hand over Mary's, entwining his fingers with her own, but continued to stare into the vast dark above him. "How long have you known you might be leaving?"

"There was always the possibility there, Danny. I get job offers all the time…but the resort contacted me for the first time almost a year ago. Said they were impressed with the success of the events that I'd organized for the Montecito, that they might be interested in me. So I faxed them a resume, just for the hell of it." Mary explained. "I didn't hear anything else after that, so I sort of wrote it off. I didn't get another call about it until last week."

"Does Ed know?" Danny asked, struggling to take in the weight of her words.

"My contract with the Montecito is up at the end of the month, and I think that Ed knows that this is a step for me, a chance to gain some new experiences. Besides, they only need me for two years…"

"_Only_ two years? Two years is a long time, Mare." Danny let out an exasperated sigh, and then ground the palms of his hands to his eyes. "I still can't believe what I'm hearing," he reached for her hand again, eager for the contact, it was the only thing that was grounding him in reality. "Vegas won't be the same without you, but I'm happy for you,"

Mary smiled tentatively, brought her hand to caress Danny's cheek. "Thanks, Danny, your support means everything to me." Danny put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her into him, holding her close. He kissed her forehead and tried to focus on the moment, because thinking about a future right now, particularly one where Mary was hundreds of miles away, was enough to make his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

x-x-x

On the monitor in the surveillance room, Danny watched Mary, Nessa, Sam, and Delinda having lunch at Mystique. They had each gotten Mary a going away present and Danny was in the process of watching Mary open them, when Mike strolled in and interrupted his thoughts. "Hey Danny, how you holding up, man?"

Danny and Mike exchanged their usual handshake by way of a greeting. Then, Danny returned his attention to the red-headed woman on the screen. "I can't believe she's going to be leaving in a few days. Last night, I helped her pack up the last of the stuff at her apartment…it just all felt so…surreal, man." Danny swiveled in his chair. "You know when I left for the Marines she was the one thing that got me through those tough times. I knew that I couldn't leave her like that, that I had to come home, and now she's leaving me."

Mike looked on sympathetically. "Ask her to stay, man…you know you'll be miserable without her,"

"I can't do that, this is a big opportunity for her and…look at her," Danny said pointing to the screen. Mary had put on the matching cashmere scarf and knit hat that Delinda had given her, a bright smile on her face. "She's happy, and she really wants this. She deserves this."

"But, you two belong together,"

"Mike…I already asked the girl to marry me once, and she gave me back the ring because she didn't feel right about why I asked in the first place. That maybe I was just asking her because of what I went through when I shipped out. If I say something now, she'll think that I'm only doing it so she'll stay," Danny reasoned.

"Well, what are you going to do then? She hasn't even left yet and you're already miserable,"

Danny returned his gaze to the girls at Mystique. Nessa had stood up and it looked as if they were getting ready to toast Mary. He watched them clink their glasses together, and then surround Mary for a group hug.

They had been best friends since they were two and since that moment, Danny had never been able to envision his life without Mary being there. She was his first kiss behind the swings in the fourth grade. He remembered they were both out of breath after jumping off the swings and he leaned in to pick some strands of grass from her red hair, and they were standing so close. When he kissed her, her mouth tasted of the cherry lollipop she had just eaten.

"I don't know, Mike. I don't know…"

x-x-x

AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I LOVE you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Keep the FEEDBACK coming!


	3. Three

**x-x-x**

**Author's Note: **_Hey everyone! I just want to thank you all for reviewing! I really love reading your comments and encouragement – so keep it up! LOL! _

_Hope you enjoy! _

**On with the reading….**

**x-x-x**

"Hi," Mary greeted as she ran her hand across Danny's shoulders, and then ruffled his hair. He forced a smile, and she could tell it was strained. They were in Mystique, and her going away party was dying down though Ness, Delinda, Sam, Mike, Luis, Ed and a few other Montecito employees were still there.

Mary followed Danny's gaze to the large banner that hung at the front of the room, anchored by balloons on either side. It read, "Farewell, Mary! Good luck in Denver! We will miss you!" in gold glittering letters. This was her last night in Las Vegas; her flight would be leaving in the morning and Danny was heartbroken inside.

Mary wrapped her arm around his lower back, leaning into him. Danny pulled her closer, draping an arm across her shoulders, kissing her hair as she hugged him. His tense body relaxed against her. They stayed that way for a few silent minutes.

"You ready to get out of here?" Danny whispered. She nodded her head which was resting on her shoulder. Her eyes were closed, she was visibly tired from the long day and these night's festivities.

Danny let her lean against him as they left the party together. Upon reaching the parking lot, he opened the passenger side to his camaro for her, and they sped off into the night. Her fire red hair blew about her face as the wind picked at its strands, she laughed heartily, throwing her head back with her eyes closed, savoring the moment. Danny watched the woman amusedly, her actions bringing a smile to his lips.

Mary noticed Danny's first real smile of the night and she looped her fingers through his, so that they were holding hands. A jolt of electricity passed through their bodies as their hands touched; a desire and a connection that there was no use denying. The lights of Las Vegas shone in all their glory as Danny took Mary down the strip for her last ride.

**x-x-x**

When he stopped driving, Mary realized that he had taken her to their spot again. It wasn't a far away drive, but definitely a hard place to find if you weren't a local. It was a ways off the main highway and down some desert roads – Mary and Danny knew it by heart.

Danny and Mary lay on the hood of his car staring up at the starless sky, and idly talking, mainly just enjoying one another's company. Mary had Danny's suit jacket on over her evening dress; always the gentleman he had offered it to her when she got cold from the cool desert night breeze. Danny had one arm behind his head, his other hand resting on his stomach.

"Do you remember the first time you took me here?" Mary asked into the quiet night.

Danny nodded, "When you ran away from home…I had just gotten my license, and you and I took my father's car. How long did we drive around before we found this spot?" he asked with a nostalgic grin.

"Hours…" she replied, letting her voice trail off. "We drove for hours. You held my hand and told me I never had to go back to my house. You promised me that my father would never hurt me again and you made good on your promise." She informed him, bringing her hand to caress the side of his face. "You always do."

"You know, it's going to be harder for me to look after you when you're all the way in Colorado," he said half jokingly, half serious, trying to make the light of the reality that she was leaving this town, and essentially closing the door on the possibility of them. In Colorado, she would start a whole new chapter of her life that would not include him. And that terrified him more than anything.

She laughed softly. "I think I can do fine on my own now, Danny. I'm a big girl now, you know. It wouldn't be the first time I'd be without you," she said, referring to the first time he left for the Marines. "So, don't worry about me, okay?"

"Mary, that's like asking me to stop breathing. I can't not worry about you," Danny replied matter of factly.

"I know," she replied sympathetically. She had felt the same both times he left for the Marines. She couldn't stop worrying about him, thinking about him, and how he was doing.

Mary scooted closer to Danny's body, positioning her self to lie beside him. She snuggled into his side, resting her head on his chest. They laid that way for hours, and then watched the sun rise as it came up from the distance.

Mary lifted her head from Danny's chest, to look into his eyes. Looking into his brown eyes, seeing the emotion there, Mary's resolve faltered. She had envisioned a life _with_ Danny; the white picket fence and kids, and now that she was leaving, the hope of that happening seemed even more unlikely. A lot could happen in two years, they both knew the finality of the moment.

Danny couldn't take his eyes off of her. The sun rising up behind her illuminated her flame red hair and she seemed like she was glowing. Silent tears that had gathered in her eyes, slid down her cheeks when she tried to blink them away. "I'm going to miss you so much," she whispered, her voice breaking slightly.

Danny wiped her tears away with his thumbs, cupping her face before pulling her in for a fevered kiss. His mouth descended on hers with urgency; hungrily and so passionate as the sun rose in the backdrop.

**x-x-x**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Don't forget to leave one:o)**


End file.
